


瀚冰-【不知不觉③】

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin





	瀚冰-【不知不觉③】

“诶大爷，你怎么是一个人来的呀？你们家老高呢？”季肖冰刚一进包厢，正对面的罗昱焜就投来疑惑的眼光。  
“是啊，高瀚宇呢?”蒋龙也是一肚子疑惑。  
“哦他没跟我一起来，”季肖冰躲避开她的眼神，“可能.....一会儿就到了吧。”  
罗昱焜撇了撇嘴，转头跟孟阿塞聊起来。蒋龙站起身，向季肖冰走过来。  
“大爷，你们俩是吵架了吗？我帮你......诶诶诶别拉我啊！”  
蒋龙左边被胡潇灵拽着，右边被施导架着离开了，回到了自己的位置上。季肖冰笑着看了看大家，找了个空位置坐下了，盯着手机屏幕一动不动。

“哈喽，我来了 !哈哈哈你们有没有想我啊？”  
高瀚宇已经换了一身衣服，无袖背心配一条破洞牛仔裤，坚实的臂膀和侧面若隐若现的腹肌像一记棒槌砸在季肖冰眼里，让他没办法清醒。  
“果然，他的身材我无论看了多少次还是会避无可避地心动。”季肖冰想着。  
他下了下决心，想抬头笑一下主动缓解下午的尴尬，却发现高瀚宇根本没有看他，径直往桌子的另一侧走去，坐在了蒋龙旁边，周围疑惑的目光在两人之间扫来扫去，直到开始上菜才停下。  
“你们看我干嘛，”高瀚宇夹了一口菜，“不吃饭吗你们都？”  
“啊吃吃吃......”  
“这菜不错啊哈哈哈......”  
“呃......要不，咱喝点儿?”  
这一顿饭，除了施导牵头聊剧情的时候大家正常的交流，每个人都各怀心事，饭也没吃好。清一色的“爷们儿”局，酒当然是缓解气氛的良药，一有人提议，大家也都纷纷附和。  
季肖冰没心思喝酒，也没人强迫他喝，倒是高瀚宇一杯着接一杯，自己喝了不少，不过两个人脸色倒是出奇的一致。  
酒过了不知道多少巡，一桌子清醒的就没几个了。季肖冰给他们都叫了车，又想起高瀚宇是开车来的，只有自己没喝酒，那只能自己开车跟他一起回去了。  
高瀚宇把脑门抵在季肖冰的后背上磨蹭，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的不知道在说些什么，等季肖冰送走最后一个人，才有功夫管他。  
“哎，走了，”季肖冰想把他的脑袋移开，“回家了。”  
“嗯......回家?”高瀚宇没有动，反而从后边环住了他的腰，“好......就这样回...回家啦！哈哈哈......不对！不行，不能回！”  
“哎呦你别在这丢人行不行，赶紧走，乖。”季肖冰使出全力把他摆正，架起他往停车场走。  
高瀚宇被这么一说，倒是听话地乖乖上了车，上了车就时不时地偷瞄他，被发现了也不说话。  
“你干嘛这样啊，喝傻了?”趁着等红绿灯，季肖冰终于忍不住敲了敲他的额头。  
“我不想理你，”高瀚宇摸了摸脑门儿，继续直视前方，“你下午那样对我，我...我生气了。”  
季肖冰被他逗笑了，盯着他的侧脸，鬼使神差地飞快靠过去在他脸颊上啄了一下。  
高瀚宇被这突如其来的献吻吓到了，一下子清醒了不少，他以为自己做梦了，赶紧掐了一下自己大腿，嗯，真疼。  
被他这么赤裸裸的目光盯着，季肖冰觉得自己刚刚的行为实在是个错误。高瀚宇可不给他反省自我的机会，掰过他的脸就亲了上去，酒气熏得季肖冰晕乎乎的，直到听见不绝于耳的喇叭声才清醒过来，赶紧开过了这个红绿灯。  
眼看着被推开的高瀚宇又要扑上来，季肖冰赶紧加快了车速，车刚停稳，高瀚宇的嘴唇又贴了上来。  
“唔......你别闹了，先上楼......上楼......再说......”  
趁着换气的间隙，季肖冰终于是拨开他，解了安全带就往电梯里钻。  
好不容易在电梯里制住了想要上下其手的某人，谁知道季肖冰刚打开自家的门，高瀚宇就先他一步窜了进去，把他拉进屋，把门关上，再重新堵住他的嘴，一气呵成。  
“去......房间里。”  
“......什么？”高瀚宇和他分开了一点点距离。  
“我说......别在这，去房间里。”  
高瀚宇一言不发地把他扛到卧室，轻摔在床上，两手撑在他头边。  
“季肖冰，你到底知不知道，我有多喜欢你啊?”他说得很认真，带着鼻音的尾音听起来软软的，但又是那么坚定。  
“现在知道了。”季肖冰定定地看着他。  
高瀚宇下意识地想要吻他，却被季肖冰侧脸避开了。  
“等等，”季肖冰用手抵住他的胸口，“我问你个问题。”  
“嗯。”  
“你到底有没有喝醉？”  
“没。”  
“......我就知道。”季肖冰无奈地笑了笑。  
“那我也问你个问题呗。”  
“嗯，你说。”  
“你到底喜不喜欢我?”  
“我要是不喜欢你我亲你干嘛?”  
“不是，”高瀚宇看着他傲娇的神色，忍不住笑了，“季肖冰，说句喜欢我就这么难吗？”  
“......”  
“嗯?”  
“哎好了好了，”季肖冰拗不过他，笑着皱了皱鼻子，“喜欢你。”  
微红的眼眶，纤长的睫毛，这张百看不厌的脸让高瀚宇觉得自己好像真的有点醉了。  
两人笑着接吻，从此之后，再也不会有像海水般的咸涩，只会有柠檬味漱口水一样的的凉凉的，甜甜的，属于爱情的味道。


End file.
